


Can you kiss me?

by irluciel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, this isnt anything special i wrote it at 1 am in an hour enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irluciel/pseuds/irluciel
Summary: Cisco liked when Barry was sleepy. He could see it all over him, with how he was always smiling just barely, with how his hair was messier than he liked to keep it, with how slowly his hands moved. He was never slow. It was nice. It made Cisco want to kiss him.





	Can you kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> probably going to delete this very soon. as the tags imply i wrote this in an hour so dont expect anything spectacular (tips my hat to you) good day

“Barry.”

“Hmm?” Barry hummed, running his fingers through Cisco’s hair. 

“Are you gonna keep playing with my hair for another hour?”

“I’m braiding it, stupid,” Barry said. He ran his fingers through Cisco’s hair so slowly, gently pulling back the hair that lingered in his face. He moved his thumbs in circles at the base of his scalp, taking his time brushing tangles out of Cisco’s hair with his fingers, moving so slow and gentle Cisco could barely feel it. 

“I have enough hair for that?” Cisco asked, and he could hear how Barry exhaled out of his nose, too tired to laugh. He kept brushing through Cisco’s hair, and he could just barely feel how he pulled at his hair when he layered a small group of strands over another. “Barely. I’ll just give you a few little ones.”

Cisco tried to imagine it. His nose scrunched up a little, only able to imagine some gross looking baby rat tails. Barry could feel how Cisco’s shoulders shook and Cisco could sense the pout on his lips. “Shut up, it’s cute.”

“I’ll look like Banjou,” Cisco said, and Barry managed to giggle a little at that. He massaged circles into Cisco’s scalp just before his hairline, and Cisco scrunched his nose up again at the feeling, making his head feel fuzzy. 

The only light coming into the room was the dimming table lamp, the tv far too bright in Cisco’s eyes, and the streetlights’ lights filtering through the windows. Cisco couldn’t remember what time it was, unable to make out the numbers on the cable box when his vision was so blurred with sleep. He didn’t even know why he still had cable, actually. He thought millennials hated television. 

“You’re cooler than Banjou,” Cisco heard Barry say from behind him, sitting on the couch with Cisco sitting on the floor between his feet. Cisco snorted, making a messy waving motion. “God, shut up,” Cisco said, leaning his head back to lean on the couch. 

Cisco could see Barry now, obviously; not from a very good angle, naturally, having his head between his legs staring up at him. He looked good. Cisco liked when Barry was sleepy. He could see it all over him, with how he was always smiling just barely, with how his hair was messier than he liked to keep it, with how slowly his hands moved. He was never slow. It was nice. It made Cisco want to kiss him. 

With how Barry was leaning over him with his hands in his hair, Cisco could just barely reach his face when he stretched his arms up. Barry leaned in closer when Cisco’s fingers grazed his jaw, letting him so gently cup his cheeks in his hands. Both were very uncomfortable, he’d imagined, with how Barry was leaning down so low and with how Cisco had to lean his head back so far and reach his arms up so high just to meet his gaze. Cisco couldn’t stop looking at his lips, or his cheeks, barely blushing against Cisco’s hands. He wanted to kiss Barry. 

“Barry,” Cisco said, and he liked how Barry looked when he was listening, even just for a second. Every time Cisco spoke Barry paid as much attention to him as he could. Nothing else mattered to Barry when Cisco spoke, no matter what it was. 

“Yes, my love?” Barry leaned closer, and Cisco could feel how he started to smile when Barry called him that. He felt warm. The way Barry smiled so bright could make the sun feel inadequate.

“Can you kiss me?”

Barry started giggling. When he laughed he couldn’t stop himself from smiling a big, toothy grin. His head lowered, and Cisco could see how his hair, messy and curlier than usual, fell in front of his face. His shoulders shook up and down. His whole face was red, and when he opened his eyes he stared at Cisco with such adoration it made Cisco turn red. He really wanted to kiss Barry. 

Cisco had been calm and half asleep the whole time, with Barry’s fingers so gently and lovingly and calmingly in his hair. Now he couldn’t breathe, and he was shaking a little, and he was so happy, he was so so happy he couldn’t stop smiling and Barry was leaning closer and closer and it must’ve hurt his back with how low he had to lean to meet Cisco’s lips like he did. 

He was kissing Barry Allen. His body felt so warm, like the feeling he got when he went straight from the cold winter of Central City directly into his bed. It was overwhelming. 

Barry’s lips were soft, and Cisco felt a little bad, because he was sure his were a little chapped. Barry’s lips against his were so warm it made his whole body shiver. Barry’s hands were still in his hair, though he didn’t bother to move his fingers much anymore. Cisco reached his arms up further, wrapping his arms around Barry’s neck as best he could given their position. It was so soft. Kissing Barry was so soft. He was so happy. He couldn’t stop smiling against Barry’s lips, and he was giggling. 

When Barry pulled away, making Cisco’s arms loosen from around his neck, Cisco wanted to pull him down again, or crawl up onto the couch and lean into Barry and let him put as many braids in his hair as he wanted while he peppered kisses along his cheek. 

Barry smiled down at Cisco, and he leaned down just once again to kiss his forehead. It was probably burning against his lips with how lightheaded he felt. Cisco moved his hands to Barry’s cheeks again, and Barry leaned into the touch like a puppy. 

“I love you, Barry,” He whispered, eyelids heavy, only able to make out Barry’s face. 

“I love you too.”

Then Cisco fell asleep with his hair half braided in Barry’s hands and had to be carried to bed an hour later.


End file.
